Big Time Crazyy
by AnaBananaxx3
Summary: Well we all know the guys are happy but what if a girl came into the picture? Making everyone like her in different ways.  Im terrible at summaries!   Camille/Logan Kendall/Jo Carlos/Oc James/?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN BIG TIME RUSH OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY

CLAIMER: I ONLY OWN STARLA!

Name: Starla Maryse Martinez

Age: 16

Hair Color : Black with Electric Blue tips

Eye Color: Violet (Birth Defect)

Height: 5 foot 2 inches

Weight: 105 pounds

Hometown: Bronx,New York

Ethnicity: Dominican & French-Canadian

Style: Preppy Punk

Wow. I cant believe it! Im actually at the PalmWoods! Last week I was just a girl in New York singing at the

local club now Im here in California signed to Roque Records. Oh Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Starla Martinez. Im wearing black skinny jeans,purple heels, a purple tank top with black stars on it, & a black leather jacket.

Well I just arrived at the PalmWoods & Im walking to the Elevators. I go to room 2L. I knock on the door & a tall loaned girl opens the door.

She smiles & says "You must be my new roommate. Im Jo."

I smile & say "Yeah I am. Im Starla. You can call me whatever you like."

I walk inside & put my stuff in my room.

She says "I have my boyfriend & his friends coming over. You should meet them."

I say "Thats cool. Where you from?"

She smiles & says "North Carolina. How bout you?"

I smile & say "New York. But Im dominican & French Canadian."

She giggles & says "Thats not common"

Then there is a knock on the door. She jumps up & answers it. She walks back in with four boys. I look closer

and notice that its Big Time Rush. Wow. Im actually supposed to be working with them.

She says "LaLa this is my boyfriend Kendall."

She points to the blonde haired boy next to her.

I smile & say "Hey. Im Starla. Call me whatever you like."

He smiles & nods. Then a pale boy with dark brown hair & a cute smile says "Hey. Im Logan Mitchell."

I smile at him & Nod. Then a pretty boy with long brown hair & a smug smirk says "Hi. Im James Diamond."

I roll my eyes & give him a small smile. Then I look at the boy who hasn't said anything.

He smiles brightly & says "Im Carlos Garcia!"

I say "Hi Carlos. Im Starla! You are officially my best guy friend."

He beams & hugs me tightly. I giggle & say "Carlos,Let go."

Jo says "Let's all go to the pool."

Jo & Kendall walk out together & so do James & Logan. I see Carlos still standing there.

I say "Will you wait so I can put my bathing suit on?"

He nods & says "Sure. Take your time."

I walk into my room & grab my black bikini with a silver star on the top left boob. I smile as I admire my Tattoos &

my hip piercings & belly ring. I have a tattoo of the word 'Amour' on my wrist. I put on some black short shorts & I notice I don't have any flip flops.

I just grab a pair of silver strappy heels & slip them on. I walk out of the bathroom & see Carlos in his black & red swimming trunks with a black

tank top on.

He says "Wow Star. You look amazing."

I blush & say "Thanks. You too."

We walk out of the apartment & get in the elevator. We walk over to the pool & grab 2 lounge chairs. We walk over to where everyone else is.

After we sit with Jo & the guys, Jo says "So LaLa, everyone here at the PalmWoods is here to be famous in some kind of way. What are you here to do?"

I smile & say "Well Im actually the newest artist at Rocque Records. Im supposed to be working with the guys tomorrow."

Logan says "I wondered why your name sounded familiar. Where are you from, Starla? You have an accent but I cant place it."

I smile & say "Im Dominican & French-Canadian but I was born & raised in Bronx, New York."

Kendall laughs & says "Thats not something you hear everyday. Its very unique."

James says "Whats your whole name?"

I smile & say "Starla Maryse Martinez."

As soon as Carlos is about to say something 'Again' by Flyleaf blares from my phone. I look at the caller i.d &

it says 'Kelly'. I pick up the phone & say "You got Starla." Kelly says "Starla, come to the studio. Gustavo wants you at the studio so that

we can show the boys your sound. You have to sing 2 songs. So pick & get over here. Dress in your own style so they know what kinda

girl you are." I sigh & say "Alright. I'll be there in about a half an hour." I hang up & stand.

I grab my phone & say "Expect Kelly to call you guys. We have to be at the studio soon so you can here my sound.

Meet me in the lobby in 20 minutes."

I walk up to my room & throw my phone on my bed. I walk over to my closet mumbling "My own style? Do I even have one?"

I open my closet door & pull out black short shorts, a red tank top, my black & red calf high converse, my black leather jacket

& red leather fingerless gloves. I straighten my hair & put on some lip gloss. I grab my phone,wallet & keys so i can head down to the lobby.

I meet up with the guys & ride with them to the studio. Hopefully all goes well.


	2. Chapter 2

OH YEAHH! Chapter 2 up!

A/N: I like reviews like Cookie Monster likes cookies!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not Big Time Rush or any of the songs.

I might have changed some of the lyrics to the songs to match a girls POV

Love Like Woe belongs to The Ready Set

Why don't you kiss her belongs to Jesse McCartney!

Could it be by Christy Carlson Romano

Claimer: I own Starla Maryse Martinez

We are driving to Rocque Records & the car is filled with a comfortable silence. Carlos is driving & Im sitting in the passenger seat.

Logan,Kendall, & James are in the back. When we pull up to Rocque Records, I take a deep breathe & close my eyes. I begin

to say a prayer in French.

I say "Au nom du père, du fils, et de l'esprit saint. Je n'ai pas sinned ni me fais faire mal. Svp aidez-moi à obtenir par ceci avec

succès. Je prie pour que ma mère et père m'observe. Amen"

(In the name of the father, of the son, and the Holy Spirit. I do not have sinned nor make me hurt. Please help me to obtain by this successfully.

I request so that my mother and father observe me. Amen)

I open the door to the car & step out of the car & follow the guys inside. I can feel the nerves start to set in. I feel someone grab my hand &

I bring my freaky violet eyes to meet Carlos' warm brown ones. He gives me a reassuring smile & I give him a small one in return.

We enter Gustavo's studio & see him sitting there with Kelly.

Kelly says "Hi Boys. I see you have met Starla." They smile & nod. Gustavo says "alright Dogs. Get in the studio & show Starla

how you sing the song Boyfriend. NOW!"

They scramble into the studio & I sit next to Gustavo. Kelly pats my shoulder & gives me an encouraging smile.

I return the smile & then turn my attention to the boys.

(ALL)

The City is ours (x2)

(Kendall)

Rollin' past graffiti walls,

Billboards lighting up the block

Everyone of us on a mission

Got my whole crew by my side

Cars beep, beep when they pass us by

Now its time to get down to business

[Carlos]

We pull up, open the door

All the girls, scream there they are

It's packed from wall to wall

And, everybody is calling

Here they come, it's almost time

Feel the rush, now hit the lights

We gonna get it all started

[All]

Because the night is young

The line is out the door

Today was crazy but,

Tonight the city is ours

Live it up

Until the morning comes

Today was crazy but,

Tonight the city is ours

[James]

My, my look how we roll

Was it only a month ago

Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)

Now we're here like, yeah we told ya

Still far, but we're that much closer

And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)

[Logan]

We pull up, open the door

All the girls, scream there they are

It's packed from wall to wall

And, everybody is calling

Here they come, it's almost time

Feel the rush, now hit the lights

We gonna get it all started

[Chorus:]

Because the night is young

The line is out the door

Today was crazy but

Tonight the city's ours

Live it up

Until the morning comes

Today was crazy but tonight

The city is ours [2x]

[James]

We gotta believe

Its destiny calling

So night after night

We rock the whole place out

As hard as it seems

I know if you want it

Then it's gonna happen some how

[Chorus]

Because the night is young

The line is out the door

Today was crazy but

Tonight the city's ours

Live it up

Until the morning comes

Today was crazy but tonight

The city is ours [4x]

[Kendall]

The city is ours

I feel the urge to clap because the boys sounded wonderful. They walked out of the studio & I smile at all of them.

They all smile back. Then Gustavo says "Well Dogs since you don't know Starla's style that well, She will be singing 3

songs today & then you may all leave. You have the weekend off but during this weekend try to write a duet or a

collaboration between her & the group. Starla, Studio. NOW!" I run into the studio & put the headset on. I take a deep

breath,Close my eyes & wait for Gustavo to start my music.

[Love Like Woe by The Ready Set]

whoa oh oh oh oh I kinda feel like it don't make .. like-like-like it don't make feel like it don't make ... I'm thinking, baby, you and I are undeniable But I'm finding now loves unreliable I'm giving all I got to make you stay Or am I just a roadblock in your way? Cause you're a pretty little windstorm on the boulevard Something like a Sunset, oh you're a shooting star And I might drive myself insane If those lips aren't speaking' my name Cause I got some intuition, or maybe Im superstitious But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that Im swallowing down To counter this addiction you've got me on a mission Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow? Could I say no? (Chorus) He's got a love like woe (whoaa oh oh oh) Boys got a love like woe (whoaa oh oh oh) I kinda feel like it don't make sense Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again Loved so strong, then you moved on Now I'm hung up in suspense, Because you're bringing me in And then you're kicking me out again Its like a hurricane, speed train, she's a moving car Catch him in the fast lane, oh I gotta know, Can I keep up with her pace? Kick it into gear when I see that face You can take up all my time cause you're the only one That can make a storm cloud break Pulling out the sun And I cant get caught in the rain Can I get your lips to speak my name? Cause I got some intuition, or maybe I'm superstitious But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down To counter this addiction you've got me on a mission Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow? Could I say no? (Chorus) He's got a love like woe (whoaa oh oh oh) Boys got a love like woe (whoaa oh oh oh) I kinda feel like it don't make sense Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again Loved so strong, then you moved on Now I'm hung up in suspense, Because you're bringing me in And then you're kicking me out again Cause we only have one life The timing and the moment, All seem so right So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine) Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine) (Chorus) He's got a love like woe (whoaa oh oh oh) Boys got a love like woe (whoaa oh oh oh) I kinda feel like it don't make sense Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again Loved so strong, then you moved on Now I'm hung up in suspense, Because you're bringing me in And then you're kicking me out again (x2)

[Why don't you kiss her? by Jesse McCartney]

We're the best of friends

And we share our secrets

He knows everything that is on my mind

Ohhh...

Lately something's changed

As I lie awake, in my bed

A voice here inside my head

Softly says

[Chorus]

Why don't you kiss him

Why don't you tell him

Why don't you let him see the feelings that you hide

He'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

Oh, I'm so afraid

To make the first move

Just a touch and we could

cross the line

And every time he's near

I wanna never let him go

Confess to his what my heart

knows, hold him close

[Chorus]

Why don't you kiss him

Why don't you tell him

Why don't you let him see the feelings that you hide

He'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

What would he say

I wonder would he just turn away

or would he promise me

that he's here to stay

It hurts me to wait

I keep asking myself

[Chorus]

Why don't you kiss him

Why don't you tell him

Why don't you let him see the feelings that you hide

He'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

Why Don't you kiss him (tell him you love him)

Why Don't You tell him (tell him you need him)

Why don't you let him see

The Feelings that you hide

Cause he'll never know

If you never show

The way you feel inside

[Could it Be by Christy Carlson Romano]

I Know we've been friends forever

But now I think Im feeling something new

and after all this time I opened up my eyes

now I see you were always with me

[chorus]

could it be you & I

never imagined

could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you

could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew

could it be that its true

Its you and its you

Its kinda funny you were always near

but who would ever thought we'd end up here

and every time I need you you've been there for me

now its clear I've been waiting for you

[chorus]

could it be you & I

never imagined

could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you

could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew

could it be that its true

Its you and its you

cause today is the start of the rest of our lives

I can see it in your eyes

and its real/and its true

Its just me and you

could it be that its you

[chorus]

could it be you & I

never imagined

could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you

could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew

could it be that its true

Its you and its you

I stopped singing & looked up to the window. I see everyone with shocked faces on. Even Gustavo & Kelly. I take the headphones

off & walk out of the booth. I smile at everyone & then James hugs me tight. Then I get a hug from Kendall & Logan. Then I get

one from Kelly. Gustavo says "Nice work Starla. Now go home."

We all walk outside & then I stop right outside the door. I let out a super excited squeal. All the guys turn around to look at me.

I can feel my eyes shining with excitement & I have a big smile on my face. Carlos opens his arms for me. I jump into his arms & wrap

my arms around his neck & my legs around his waist. He chuckles & hugs me around my waist. I get down from him & smile brightly.

The guys all chuckle at my child-like behavior.

Kendall says "You were amazing Starla."

I smile & say "Thanks Kendall."

We all get in the car & head back to the PalmWoods. They have no idea what awaits them there, Especially Carlos & Starla.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I posted the outfits for this story on my profile check them out if you cant visualize what everyone is wearing.**

**Im gonna update soon but i need reviews!**


End file.
